Turns of a New Beginning
by Crystal Pheniox
Summary: King Vegeta has only one choice to try and save his people and his son, but with this choice brings death and destruction as Bardock loses his life to protect two saiyans, leaving the two on their own journey...


AN: Hey everyone! This is a DBZ angst/drama and humor fic. It's our first attempt at one. In this fic, Vegeta and Kakkarot are five years old. We do not own anything you may recognize here, though we wish we did. Anyways, enjoy!

Turns of a New Beginning 

King Vegeta waited patiently in his room, waiting for his one and only loyal friend to arrive. He looked out the window as all of his people prepared for the upcoming battle. Hope lingered in the atmosphere, but King Vegeta knew it wouldn't last long. For their enemy was none other than Frieza, and he knew that the only fate that was to become of him and his people was eternal slumber. Hopefully, in the less painful ways. But being the King, he mustn't show that he too feared for the worst. Finally, there was a knock at his door.

"You may enter," said the King as he turned around to face the saiyan that had just arrived.

"Your majesty," bowed a man with scar down his left cheek. His jet-black hair pointed out in all directions and a red piece of cloth wrapped around his forehead.

"Bardock, you already know that Frieza will be arriving quite soon. I want you to take my son, prince Vegeta, and your son, Kakkarot, away from here. Take them to planet Earth, its one place I'm sure Frieza would never bother with. Your son will be the one to protect the prince, and I want you to make sure they survive. When Frieza arrives, you will have left with them, do you understand, Bardock?" asked the King sternly. He made no room for complaints. And he proved it by turning back toward his window.

"You're majesty, I can not do that. I've been fighting at your side for too long to leave now. You know just as well as I, that I'm the best warrior you've got, therefore I must stay and fight," said Bardock just as sternly.

King Vegeta turned from his window to face Bardock once more. "Bardock, you're right. But that's why I trust you to take care of my son. You can protect him better than anyone else. Now leave immediately, it's an order," said the King.

"Then I'll disobey your orders, my king. I can not fulfill your wishes," said Bardock angrily. He knew that his friend was planning to die in this battle. He saw it in his eyes, but he also knew that there weren't many other options he could choose from.

"Remember this Bardock, my son _will _avenge my death. And one of these days, our race will be restored…" King Vegeta trailed off as Bardock finally nodded his respects and left the King's chambers. Knowing it'd be the last time he'd ever see his dear friend again.

After a few moments of walking, Bardock found himself outside Prince Vegeta's room. Quickly he knocked on the door, waiting for the reply he knew he wouldn't receive. So after a few moments, he opened the door. He saw the little prince wipe his eyes, as if he were tired, but knew better. The prince saw what was happening and knew better. He was crying.

"What do you want?! I never allowed you access to my chambers!" growled Vegeta angrily as he walked up to Bardock. But all Bardock did was give him the smallest smile he could muster. Scooping the prince under one arm, he quickly left the chamber and headed for his son's.

"Let go of me this instance! That is an order!" snapped Vegeta as he kicked and struggled as hard as he could, but it was no use. Finally getting his composure, he relaxed and tried not to ruin his name by acting like a child, which he was.

Bardock quickly opened the door and found Kakkarot on the floor sleeping. A little bubble going in and out of his noise. Bardock couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight. But with a silent sigh, Bardock picked up Kakkarot under his other arm and headed out the door as Kakkarot began to awaken. 

"Huh…? Daddy? Where are we going?" asked Kakkarot in confusion as he began to rub his tired eyes.

"On a little trip my son, just a… trip," answered Bardock as he rushed toward the shuttle that was prepared for his escape.

When he finally got there, he entered the codes and the door quickly opened. When he had entered, he let the prince and his son down, quickly locking the door and starting the engines.

King Vegeta quickly headed outside to where all his people stood; he held his head high as he reached his destination.

"My people, Frieza will be arriving shortly. But we will put out a glorious battle, and if you find yourself somewhere green and full of hope, you will know, you have died and gone to the greater pastures," said the King. It was a short speech, but it had meaning and was enough to keep his people's hopes up. They would fight to the bitter end, even if it cost them their lives. And they would have an honorable death, one that would be remembered for as long as time may go.

Suddenly there was an explosion coming from the left side. Everyone looked to their left and spotted one of Frieza's men. Quickly they took their attack formation and flew into the sky and out into the darkness where they met face to with Frieza.

"You fools! You don't stand a chance against me!" yelled Frieza with a malicious laugh.

"Maybe not Frieza, but we won't just stand by and watch our whole saiyan race destroyed by you!" yelled King Vegeta who was at the front line of the battle. 

Slowly one by one the saiyans charged into battle, and one by one they were destroyed with less effort than it took to destroy a fly. Tears flooded down a few saiyans eyes as they watched helplessly as their loved ones were destroyed. Hate burned through them, but the feeling of helplessness was much stronger. They wouldn't stand a chance against this monster.

Soon Frieza held up one finger and a little ball of light appeared on it, no one knew what was going to happen, but they knew it wouldn't be good. Taking this as an advantage of some sort, the King charged up toward Frieza and gave him a blow at the side of his face, which didn't faze him one bit.

"You're too weak to fight me Vegeta," smirked Frieza as he did one tip of his finger and the ball grew larger and faster and then zoomed toward his people. King Vegeta watched helplessly as his people slowly died before his very eyes. Just before the huge ball of light hit his planet, he caught something in the corner of his eye. It was a shuttle, the exact same shuttle he had told a saiyan to prepare for his dear friend and his son.

Suddenly, King Vegeta smirked and looked back toward Frieza. Frieza was laughing with so much joy while exclaiming about how wonderful the view was that he didn't even see a shuttle escape.

"Frieza, one day a saiyan will be the one to end your life," said the King bravely as he tried to strike Frieza one last time but was shot down toward the explosion.

Bardock watched as his home planet was destroyed in a huge explosion, and knew his friend had died along with it.

"My father… he's… he's dead…" whispered a little voice in much pain. Bardock turned and looked down to see it was the prince.

"He is, but he fought a great battle," said Bardock as calmly as he could, though his voice came out ragged.

"I'll have my revenge for my father, Frieza, I swear it," mumbled Vegeta under his breath as he choked back his tears and headed back toward his chamber in the shuttle.

"Frieza! I think a saiyan has escaped!" yelled one of Frieza's men as he pointed toward the leaving shuttle. Frieza just smiled as he began to head over to the shuttle.

Bardock watch in horror as Frieza approached, taking the last few minutes he could, he grabbed the prince and his son and put them in two separate space pods out of the three and sent them flying toward their destination. Kakkarot was asleep while Vegeta was glaring angrily at Bardock. He wanted to stay and fight, but knew he wasn't strong enough. Not yet.

Bardock quickly headed back to the window where he had seen Frieza coming towards him and took one deep breath before blowing a hole through the window. Quickly he flew outside it and faced Frieza in a loosing battle.

He wouldn't look back to make sure the prince and his son was all right, he couldn't. He was about to loose everything. First it was his wife and his friend, and now he was going to loose his son and the prince as well. But as a vow to the king, he would protect them with his life. Frieza paused for a moment and stared him up and down, as if calculating his ki.

"You're just a fly, nothing to worry about. But I'll erase the saiyan race from the memories of everyone," said Frieza with his arms crossed.

"You may take away my people, my home, and my friend, but you will never erase the saiyan race or my pride," growled Bardock angrily. His eyes were full of hatred and anger, all he could see was red. 

"What great last words, Zorbon, write that down will you?" laughed Frieza. Everyone knew he didn't mean it; he was just toying with Bardock's last words. Bardock glared angrily at Frieza as Frieza continued to laugh at his poor attempt at a joke.

Putting a hand behind his back, Bardock began to charge up an energy blast which he would put all of his energy into. "You may laugh at me Frieza, but at least I know my words are the truth, while you live your life as a lie." His heart pounded against his chest as the memory of how his wife had died flooded into his mind.

Frieza had killed her right before his eyes. He had never forgiven Frieza for that and now he finally had the chance to get his revenge. Tears stung his eyes but he wouldn't let them fall, not in front of his enemies. He remembered how every bone in his body had ached as his wife Cassia fell onto the ground lifeless. The pain his heart had to endure for four years, and the scar was still there in his heart. He was afraid to open that wound again, so he never once told his son what his mother was like or what was her name even when he asked. It just hurt too much to think of her. It hurt too much to remember her smiling face turn to horror as she was killed. It hurt too much remembering how Frieza had just stood there laughing as blood oozed out of her. His knees had gotten weak and he couldn't stand, he kneeled before his wife's lifelessly body. Hugging her closer to him as if he ever let go he would never see her again. Dead or alive. Blood seeped through his clothes as his tears ran freely down his chin and splattered onto Cassia's wounds. He remembered the howling screams as he yelled out her name and how his sound suddenly came running outside toward him and his mother. His eyes were full of innocence; he didn't know what was going on. He just knew that his father was crying, and it was the first time he had ever seen his father cry. Little did he know, it would also be his last.

Bardock screamed as he charged toward Frieza with the very blast of energy he had been holding. "FRIEZA! THIS IS FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY WIFE AND MY FRIEND!" yelled Bardock. But suddenly, he was struck by a thin energy blast. He could feel the blood oozing from his left chest; just like it had happened to his wife. But the pain in his heart weighed much more than the pain he felt physically. Soon another blast came and it shot through his right leg. Bardock refused to scream, he would never give his enemies the pleasure of knowing how much pain they were really causing. His vision began to blur as a bright yellow beam of light engulfed him and slowly burned at his skin.

"I'm sorry my king and Cassia, I have failed you… And Kakkarot my son, my only regret was that I never got to know you better, always remember, I love you… Wait for me Cassia, Vegeta, I'll be with you very soon…" whispered Bardock as he was completely engulfed by the light and soon disappeared. The only thing that remained of him was a red piece of cloth, which began to float away as Frieza and his men headed back to their own shuttle.

Inside the space pod where the sleeping Kakkarot laid, he could've sworn he heard his father's voice calling to him… _Kakkarot my son, my only regret was that I never got to know you better, always remember, I love you…_ and with that, a little smile crept onto the sleeping Kakkarot's face. Hearing the three important words that his father had never said to him before.

A few hours later the space pods had landed and opened up. Vegeta was the first one to exit his space pod, and then Kakkarot did as well. Kakkarot grabbed a little compos that was tucked away in his space pod and stuffed it into his pocket before he exited his space pod. Suddenly, a red piece of cloth floated down onto his open hands. And soft words repeated itself, _Kakkarot my son, my only regret is that I never got to know you better, always remember, I love you…_

"I know daddy, I know…" whispered Kakkarot as he wrapped the piece of cloth around his little head and tightened it.

"Hey you, what's you're name?" asked Vegeta, turning to look at him.

"Me? My name is Kakkarot," answered Kakkarot with a warm and innocent smile, which only disgusted Vegeta more.

"Well, I hate it," said Vegeta.

"Ok then, what do you think my name should be then?" asked Kakkarot. He knew that he was talking to King Vegeta's son, but that but that didn't faze him one bit. He didn't care about rankings; after all, he was still a kid.

"Hmmm… servant boy," answered Vegeta.

"O…. k… I guess I like the name," smiled Kakkarot.

"O.K. then, we'll head South Servant Boy," said Vegeta pointing in front of him.

"Uh, Vegeta…? That's north," said Kakkarot with a sweat drop.

"How would you know?" growled Vegeta angrily.

"The compos says so," smiled Kakkarot pointing at his.

Vegeta glared at him angrily, "Oh shuddup!" he snapped as Kakkarot shrugged and followed him.

I love you dad… 

Hey everyone! We hoped you enjoyed it! Well, that's the end. If there are a lot of reviews, we just might add another chapter and continue this fic though. ^-^ Just please review; we'd love to know what you think of our fic! It means a lot to us! Thanks1 Bye!

C.P.

(Crystal Pheniox)


End file.
